


Valentine's Break Up

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Break Up, Cannon related, Crying, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Love, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, tamaharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: He seemed to slump further into the chair, almost as if he was trying to merge with it. He turned his head toward the words he was hearing - but not yet understanding - without meeting her gaze. Looking up at the ceiling, he shrugged, “I guess you already know..."TamaHaru prompt fic. One shot.Prompt: Tamaki breaks up with Haruhi on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> You’ve finally decided it’s time to break up with your significant other. You just haven’t felt that connection for awhile and know it’s time to move on. So you go over to his/her house and, after explaining how you feel, you feel relieved–that is, until your now ex-significant reminds you that it is Valentine’s Day and shows you the gift he/she was about to give you. (And it’s the one thing in the world you wanted most.) 500-1000 words.

    The tall, blonde male was leaning against the entryway outside the small apartment, his blue eyes flickering back and forth as he sighed with exasperation. His neck was seeking comfort from his shoulder as he shook it back and forth with unease. The sleek black Maestrami suit he wore accentuated his athletic frame as he looked past the woman in front of him. Trying to avoid her eyes, he focused on her balcony instead. She looked up at him with a frown upon her face, “Why don’t you come in?”

    He slipped a single foot inside the door as if testing the floor below him before bringing the rest of his body into the hallway. His shoulders hunched over as he took off his polished black shoes and tiptoed into the living room before slumping down on the gray chair on the far left corner of the room, right next to the window. He felt safer next to it; he may need to jump out and make a quick getaway after all. He still couldn’t bring his eyes up to meet hers.

    “Say it. Say what you came here to say,” her large brown eyes dared him to look back at her. The large black glasses covering the top half of her face created a shimmer as she moved. She pulled on the sleeves of her blue shirt, trying to cover her hands, before letting them rest against the faded black of her jeans, “Spit it out, Tamaki.”

    He seemed to slump further into the chair, almost as if he was trying to merge with it. He turned his head toward the words he was hearing - but not yet understanding - without meeting her gaze. Looking up at the ceiling, he shrugged, “I guess you already know... This isn’t working, Haruhi. We are not happy.”

    “Don’t tell me how I feel.”

    “Then I am not happy,” he turned his head this time to look out the window as he continued, “but I know it is not just me.”

    Haruhi looked to the ground, shuffling her feet, her small voice echoing, “You always did have the worst timing.”

    Tamaki’s face snapped up, confusion spreading across his features, “Huh?”

    “I bought you a gift. After all, it is Valentine’s Day.”

    “Valentine’s Day?” He stuttered as she reached for something behind her. She tossed a straw picnic basket at his feet before turning back toward the hallway. The basket landed on its side and the cloth that used to hold the contents inside was now loose, allowing them to leak out. There was a homemade lunch box and heart shaped chocolates peeking out. Tipping it right side up, he saw that it was crammed with common Valentine sweets below the picnic foods.

    Of course this was something that she would do, make him feel so beneath her. Haruhi had a way of making him feel insignificant. This was why he was feeling so lonely. Yet, seeing the items spread out on the floor, he realized that was never her intention at all.

    His eyes widened in what looked like terror as he jumped to his feet, running toward her small frame, hugging her from behind. She struggled against him, “What do you think you are doing?!”

    “Holding you, Haruhi. Never letting you go.”

    “Are you crazy? Just a moment ago you broke up with me,” she struggled against his unyielding grip, pushing him back against the wall with enough force to wind him. She darted backward as he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, “Do not touch me.”

    “But don’t you see, Haruhi? I thought that you didn’t care about me. But this gift, it proves that you love me! I never should have thought otherwise. But you know- You can be so detached at times. I thought…”

    “You’re an idiot.”

    “I am! I really am! Please, let’s forget the last 20 minutes and enjoy the rest of the day together,” he shuffled on his knees, following her as she continued to back away, his hands in a pleading pose as his suit bunched up on the carpet below him, “You are my everything, Haruhi!”

    “I don’t think so,” she watched as he flopped to the ground against her matter of fact tone. She proceeded to grab him by the collar and dragged him out the front door, “I think we should be alone today.”

    “Then I will come by tomorrow,” Upon seeing her eye roll, he continued, “and the day after that and the day after that. Until you forgive me for being such a fool. I will not give up on us ever again!”

    “Goodbye, Tamaki!” She slammed the door in his face, turning around and sliding down to the pine wood floor. Her back felt cold against the front door as a breeze wisped in through the hinges. The single tear that slid down her face was warm for just a brief moment before the breeze reached it. She sighed with regret, yet a gentle smile reached her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I had a write off, this is the result! Link to her fic below!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10303136


End file.
